Messenger
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: Everything that happened in twilight , NM , eclipse and both BD happend but before Bella moved to forks she had a boyfriend . A month after BDP2 happend , he wants her back and keeps calling her . What will Edward do ? Will Nessie get a new dad ? What will Bella's ex say about her vampirisiam will he belive it's her ? edward and bella story not bella and ex , but what will eddie do
1. Chapter 1 - Message

Messenger

**IMPORTANT:**

**This is my second story and it would mean the world to me if you reveiw - i also have a wattpad acount and have no comment on my twilight story Gifted plz if u like this one - plz reveiw both !**

Bella's P.O.V 

I parked my Ferrari outside of my perfect , little cottage that stands so sweetly in the woods , I would not normally use my Ferrari and instead use my husband's car but since he and Emmett took Nessie to the sea life centre for the day , and I needed to stock up my kitchen for Jacob I had no choice but to use it – don't get me wrong it's a pretty car in all , but I don't like attracting a lot of attention to myself . As I unloaded the groceries I just recently purchased out of the boot of my car – I heard a little beeping noise . Someone left a message on our house phone inside , Charlie probably I thought whilst twisting my key through the lock on the door .

I locked the door before entering my kitchen and unloading the food from the paper bags and putting them into the cupboard . Then I heard the beeping again , I hope Charlie's okay . So at vamp speed I darted to the phone . When I looked at it read ; _14 unanswered calls ._ When I looked at the caller ID I was shocked , so shocked I let out a gasp , it was very rare that my species gasped . Being vampires and living in the supernatural world nothing really shocked us . But this did not only shock me but it panicked me . Xavier !

Edward's P.O.V 

I smiled as I gazed at my gorgeous daughter who had her face pressed up against the tank with Dolphins swimming around in it . "Daddy , I want a Dolphin !" Her adorable , soft voice announced . Smirking , I ran my hand through my untameable , bronze hair . I held out my arms for her and she gracefully ran into my embrace . "Well baby I wish I could get you one but I don't think it would fit into our cottage . She nodded understandably , her chocolate , brown eyes twinkling with happiness "I wonder what Dolphin tastes like ?" Emmett ponded , his index finger taping his chin . Nessie gasped at that , alarm written all over her angel like face . "He's only kidding , Love . He wouldn't ever do that ." She seemed relived at my words . Emmett grinned wider then the Cheshire cat . That grin meant trouble I knew Emmett too well , I have known him almost a century . "Oh would you be so sure brother ?" He said in a weird villain voice trying to imitate some bad guy from some lame movie from decades ago . He stole my daughter from my arms and told her " I guess Eddie's right , I should try not to experiment with my thirst for blood today , your so cute that I couldn't even dream of displeasing you – no seriously , I really can't , like literally I don't sleep but point is I love you Nessie , your my favourite niece ever !" He planted a sweet kiss upon her head , ruffling her brownish bronze locks . "Who are these other nieces ? It's not like your human siblings had children , you looked that up when you were informed of their death through the Newspaper !" My sweet 6 month year old daughter who looked like a 5 year old girl spoke so grown up sometimes . "Smartass, your taking after your daddy aren't ya ?" I growled in protest at the fowl language he used around my daughter and the fact he called my daughter and I a name , but let it slide when Nessie burst out a giggle .

Bella's P.O.V 

Xavier , Xavier , Xavier , Xavier! I hadn't thought of him since the day before I left Phoenix !

_FLASHBACK: _

_The scorching , hot , summer sun shined brightly as I opened the gate leading towards my boyfriend's house. Xavier and I have been together for two years and 2 months ! How I dread leaving him tomorrow , how I dread leaving everything ; my mom , friends and Phoenix ? And what for ? No boyfriend to kiss or cuddle when I'm lonely , no friends to hang out with and no sun to comfort me during my life . Tomorrow , I would be heading towards a freezing , cold , snowy , rainy climate better known as Forks . My mom recently remarried to a great guy named Phil who is employed as a baseball player who travels a lot . I decided to give them space , let them travel together . So I am going to live with my dad Charlie Swan , chief of police . I wasn't displeased about living with my dad because of course I love him ! I just love the Sun , Rene(my mom) and Xavier ….._

_I knocked on the door , 5 seconds later it opened up to reveal the familiar , smiling face of ." Hello Bella , Darling ! It's nice to see you , please come in ? " I stepped through the door after greeting her . Two strong , arms wrapped around my torso and warm lips complemented my cheek . "Hi baby , I've missed you , so much !" His perfect smile melted my heart witch just increased in speed . We walked hand in hand up the stairs up towards his bedroom . Once we were inside his lips connected to mine , I kissed back as I laced my fingers in his coffee coloured hair . "Listen , I need to talk to you ." My voice was barley a whisper , fear lurked in my body . His eyes sparkled as he spoke " Talking later , I need you now !" His hand was about to pull my vest top over my head , but I stopped him . It surprised him , his eyes currently held confusion "What's wrong Bella are you still tired of last night?" I sat down on his bed and motioned for him to join me , it was then at that moment I told him about moving too Forks , it was also the moment where I ended my first relationship with my first boyfriend .I was unaware of what was going to happen next , as I was not a mind reader or a physic but I thought I knew him well enough and I thought he would never do what he had done . He lashed cruelty at me whilst yelling at me fiercely . I left the room before once again apologizing for all of this , I also told him we could remain friends and that he should call me once I landed in forks . But he never …._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

I wondered what he could want ? Had he heard I had got married ? I f so was he mad at me ? Should I listen to the voice mails ? My mind was flooded with a billion questions . I pressed the button and his voice came flooding out of the device .

_Bella , I saw your mom recently and she told me you got married , to someone named Edward . I can't believe at how stupid I was that day , how foolish I was ! I should of acted calmly but instead I abused you ! Please call me , I want to make things right , I' m so sorry _

After I argued with myself in my head ,I decided to call him , to set him straight . I deleted his number a month after I moved to Forks , I know I have it wrote down somewhere though , I can't remember his number because I was human last time I dialled the number . Tiny memories like that had left my brain permanently now , until I saw the number again that is . I raked through piles of photo albums of my baby days , certificates ranging from birth certificates to marriage certificates until I finally found a note book with phone numbers and important addresses in – I didn't use the addresses or most of the phone numbers any more but I kept it just in case . I found Xavier's number and dialled into the keypad on my iPhone5 , I found as I did the numbers came back to me . Previously memories that I though disappeared whirled throughout my brain . I put it to my ear , I was a little apprehensive but I pressed the phone to my ear . Not that I really needed to – my hearing was better then a dog's , I guess it was just a habit . When it started to ring , more nervousness filled parts of my body . I really wish Jasper was here now , I sighed waiting for him to pick up .

_**Hello ?" His familiar voice answered **_

"_**Um , hi Xavier this is Bella , I err got your calls and decided to call you ."**_

"_**Oh my God , "Bella baby it is so good to hear from you !" **_

"_**Yeah , well it's nice to hear from you to how have you been?" **_

"_**Well up till now , terrible , I have missed you more then anything !"**_

"_**Well um , thanks I guess ."**_

"_**Listen , Isabella Marie Swan I love you more then corn dogs , please will you take me back . I know I don't deserve it but please I love you !"**_

"_**Xavier , I'm sorry but I'm married now to a wonderful man and we have a gorgeous daug- cottage in the woods and my life is perfect now – and I am so really sorry , you have no idea how sorry I actually am ! I wish this could just all work out but I don't feel that way for you , not any more . Can you understand that ?" **_I really wish he would understand that I did not feel love for him anymore , but for Edward instead , I felt sorry for him .

"_**You'll choose me over him soon , Bella I just know it I promise I will love you a billion times more then I did before , you're the love of my life !" **_ Just then I heard laughter coming from the forest it was about 4 miles away , Edward was back from the trip with Emmett and Renesmee .

"_**Please shake that thought from your head , accept that I don't feel the same way as you my heart belongs to another man and speaking of that man he's coming right now so please don't call again – I only called to set you straight !" **_

Just in time , I thought to myself as my husband , daughter and 'brother' walked through the door . Edward came at vampire speed , taking me into his embrace , his satisfying , warm lips crashed upon mine with passion . I pulled away when I heard my stunning daughter Renesmee's heartbeat coming closer towards me . Once out of Edwards arms , I brought Nessie into my own , her little arms wrapped around me and I kissed her forehead . " How was your trip , baby ?" She was about to answer my question when she was interrupted " It was great , thank you !" Emmett grinned taking a seat on my couch . The room was filled with laughter until Nessie pressed her hand to my face , showing me the events of her day . I then eyed Emmett disapprovingly , apparently he thought it would be an intelligent idea to fool one of the employees that a shark just ate his girlfriend and then pushing her into the tank with the shark . "What I was sick of her staring at me , she was staring at Eddie to – so you should be thanking me !" Edward turned to Emmett growling in protest of something " FOR GOD SAKE EMMETT , I HAVE TOLD YOU ALMOST 6345 TIMES IN ALMOST A CENTURY ! DO . NOT . .EDDY !" Despite the fact , that rage coursed throughout his body and his venom pooled in his mouth he still looked adorable !

** PLZ REVEIW , REVEIW AS PRETTY SOON I WILL BE BRINGING IN BELLAS ARIZONAZ FRIENDS AND I'LL LET THE FIRST 6 PPL 2 REVEIW WILL GET 2 HELP PICK CHARACTER NAMEZ AND AGEZ IF THEY WANT 2** **SOO PM ME IF U R INTRESTED IN THAT ...**

** DONT FORGET 2 REVEIW PRETTY PLZZZZZZZZZ WITH EDWARD AND JACOB ON TOP ?**


	2. Chapter 2- did Jasper just say 'penis' ?

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF U 4 REVEIWNG , EXPECIALY SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3 , SHE HAS REVEIWD MOST OF MY STORYS AND HAS BEEN SO NICE – U SHUD READ HER STORYS THEIR AWSUM! KEEP THE REVEIWS COMING !**

**Also snappleapple450fan3 owns the character Grace Bryne , I have permission to add this character into my story , if others want to add characters I need 5 more , please fill out the little thing at the bottem and add it in the comments (you need to have an account and ot be a guest ,sorry but I need to say who owns the character)or you can PM me with the character details **

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and recognizable characters but I own Xavier **

**MESSENGER**

**Xavier's POV**

Bella , the beautiful Bella Swan , the girl who I love , she loves me too . I just know she does! As much as she won't admit it , she feels the undying love for me , the same unbreakable love I feel towards her . I acted such a fool that day , why did I abuse the only good thing in my life . The Angel , Bella , she misses me , I miss her . I'm going to call her . I dialled the number that I knew off by heart and pressed the phone to my ear .

"_**Hello?" **_Her sweet , sweet voice answered on the first ring

"_**Hi , Baby , it's me , I decided to call because I knew how much you must be missing me right now ." **_

"_**Um , I , err , I can't talk right now ."**_ I hope I haven't bothered her

"_**Why ? Where's your mouth ?" **_She loves my sense of humour

"_**Look , I have company and …"**_ I interrupted her …

"_**I love you Isabella Swan , you love me too !" **_Her husband must be controlling , I hate him!

"_**Xavier , look , I've changed ."**_ Yes , I know , you get more beautiful by the second .

"_**I've changed to baby , my cock is much bigge-"**_ She hung up , that Edward is a possessive basted !

"Honey bun , one of your friends is here !" Said the annoying as fuck voice of my mother .

"SHUT THE FUCK UP , MOM , MY GOD DAMN NAME IS XAVIER!"

"Hey X !" Said one of my best friends Grace Byrne , or GeeBee as we called her .

"Hey GeeBee ."

"Wanna come down to the Ash , with me ?" I love the Ash , it's an banded old cottage in the woods , where three young children 'mysteriously disappeared ' in , their names were Ashleigh (girl) , Sammy (girl) and Henry , that's why we call it Ash .

"Sure , you have the …"

"Yeah , you shouldn't doubt me !" She said pushing me playfully , I laughed and we headed towards 'the Ash ' We threw parties there all the time , other's often tried to claim it as their own property , but we fought them of . All the teenagers , gang members , cool people , they all knew it was MY territory . The Ash , it belonged to me GeeBee and Bella , before she left .

**Bella's POV**

That was so embarrassing , Jasper just heard every word I said … and what Xavier had said !

"Who was that ?" He asked , calming my emotions .

"No one , just a wrong number ." I lied pathetically , although I have gotten better at lying since my transformation , you couldn't hide it from Jasper .

"You sounded like you knew him , you addressed him as Xavier , not to mention your emotions were all over the place ."

"Just a friend …" I said looking at my shoes , black stilettoes that Alice was making me were , despite the fact I am only in my house .

"Well your'_ friend'_ just talked about his penis , care to explain ." Did Jasper just say '_penis'_?

"He said his clock …"

"His clock is getting bigger?" He asked his eye brows raising .

"Yeah , he is an , umm , scientist inventing … growing clocks …." I am such a fucking retard …

"You're smarter then this Bella , just tell me ?"

"He won't bother me again , just some guy who hit on me at the book store , I told him my name and he recognized me as chief Swan's daughter , somehow he got my number , I'll just get a new phone , it'll be fine - and can you control your thoughts – around Edward , if he hears …"

"Don't worry , I won't ." He said hugging me .

**Emmett's POV **

" Hannah Montana !" I yelled exited that I was spending time with Nessie , we were playing game , name the song . She rolled her eyes like I was stupid .

"First of all , Hannah Montana is an artist not a song , second of all , it's Selena Gomez – love you like a love song . " Edward and Carlisle laughed at how professional she was being .

"That's only because it's kid stuff , bet you can't guess this one ." I said pressing play on my playlist .

" _Well , I'm not a vampire but I feel like one, _

_Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sun…light , _

_My hands are always shaking , body's always aching ,_

_In the darkness when I feed , _

_Well I can lure any women I want to in my bed … with me ."_

"I'm not a vampire ." she looked at me plainly .

"How did you know that ?" I asked dumbfounded

"Momma likes them , I love falling in reverse too!"

"Your momma like's 'em?"

"Yes , I just told you that , she loves Ronnie Radke too!"

I made a fake crying sound and rubbed my eyes whilst running to my room

"I WIN!" Nessie exclaimed .

"Congratulations ." Dickward said .

I heard the laughter and I heard Eddie growl at my comment , he growled again at Eddy ,

Ha ha!

**REVIEW PLEASE ! **

**IF ANY ONE WITH AN ACCOUNT IS INTRESTED IN ADDING A CHARATER PLEASE FILL THIS OUT :**

**NAME OF CHARATER : ( FIRST NAME AND LAST , MIDDLE OPITANAL)**

**NICKNAME: (OPTIONAL )**

**AGE: (NOT TO OLD , REMEMBER BELLA IS A TEEN , MID TEENS TO EARLY 2O'S )**

**PERSONALITY/HOBBIES: DOES HE/SHE LIKE PARTYING , LISTNING TO MUSIC, DRUGS , ECT …**

_**ARE THEY GAY , LESBIAN , BISEXUAL OR STRAIGHT ?**_

_**ANY OTHER THINGS YOU THINK I SHOULD KNOW ?**_

_**YOU CAN PM ME YOUR CHARATER OR ADD IT IN THE COMMENTS , I WILL ACCEPT THE FIRST 5 AS I ALREADY HAVE ONE (GEEBEE) AND AM ONLY GOING TO HAVE 6 . **_

_**AGAIN , THIS IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WITH ACCOUNTS , SORRY …**_

_**I WILL BE SURE TO SAY WHO OWNS THE CHARATER ….**_

_**ONE LAST THING 2 EVERYONE : **__**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3- James - not what u think !

**THNX SOOOOOOOOO MUCH 4 THE REVIEWS , THNX 2 KAY11KAY1 WHO ADDED ANOTHER CHARACTER INTO MY STORY THE CHARACTER : JAMIE ALISON , BELONGS 2 HER , I HAVE PERMISSON 2 ADD HER INTO MY STORY , IF U HAVA AN ACCOUNT U CAN ADD A CHARACTER INTO MY STORY ( I NEED BOY CHARACTERS AS WELL ) IF UR INTRESTED PLZ FILL OUT THE THING IN THE BOTTEM , U CAN PUT IT INTO THE COMMENTS OR U CAN PM ME !**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT?**

**NO!**

**SHE STOLE IT FROM ME ! DID YOU KNOW THAT ?**

**YEAH , SHE IS A THEIF !**

**YEAH , NOT REALLY ;( I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ! BUT I DO OWN XAVIER BY ALL RIGHTS AND SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3 OWNS GRACE BRYNES (GEEBEE) AND KAY11KAY1 OWNS JAMIE ALISON !**

**REVIEWS , DO U KNOW WHAT THEY R ? GUD , WELL FUCKIN' REVIEW!**

**MESSENGER **

**GEEBEE'S POV **

Me and Xavier arrived at the ASH , when we got there , we found it was exactly the way we left it , full of beer bottles , puke , drugs , blood and fags . Me , Xavier and Bella would come here and be the wild party animals we are , Bella . Why did she have to leave ?

"Where's the stuff then ?" Xavier said .

"Here ." I said , tossing him the white powder in the little plastic bag .

"Sweet , thanks GeeBee ."

**TWO DAYS LATER **

I WAS WAITING FOR JAMES TO COME OVER , I WAS SITTING IN MY ROOM , LISTNING TO :

SO WHAT! BY PINK! I LOVE THAT SONG .

"GRACEY BEAR ? JAMIE IS HERE ." MY ANNOYING AS FUCK MOTHER SAID . HEY , THAT'S KINDA LIKE WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WENT TO XAVIERS !

"HEY GEEBEE !" EXLAIMED JAMES . JAMES REAL NAME IS JAMIE ALISON , SHE'S 14 AND ISN'T REALLY INVOLVED IN THE DRUG , BADASS SCENE BUT SHE'S STILL ONE OF MY BEST FRIEDNS , SHE ENJOYS PRANKS , THE OCASINAL DRINK .

"HEY JAMES ." I SAID , TURNING UP THE VOLUME TO SUPERMACY BY MUSE .

"DID XAVIER TEXT YOU THIS MORNING ." SHE ASKED ME .

"YEAH , DID YOU GET THE TEXT ?"

"YEAH , I DID ."

"CAN YOU BELIVE BELLA IS MARRIED ?" I SAID .

"NO , I THINK IT'S JUST TO HIDE HER FEELINGS FOR XAVIER ." SHE SAID , GOOD POINT.

"GOOD POINT , BECAUSE , A) SHE WOULD OF CALLED OR TEXT OR SOMETHING , B) SHE WOULD HAVE INVITED US AND C) SHE AND XAVIER ARE MEANT TO BE !" I SAID , STATING MY POINTS .

SHE NODDED .

"HEY , DID YOU HERE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ASH LAST NIGHT ?"

"ME AND XAVIER WERE THERE LAST NIGHT , NOTHING HAPPENED TO IT ." I REPIED

"WELL , LOOKS LIKE YOU HAD UNKNOWN COMPANY !"

"WHO ?"

**HA HA !**

**BEING THE EVIL BITCH I AM , I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFY …..**

**SO IF U HAVA AN ACOUNT , U MAY ADD UR OWN CHARACTER , I NEED 4 MORE!**

**I NEED THEM OR I WILL NOT BE ABBLE 2 CONTINUE .**

**IF U R INTRESTED , PLZ FILL OUT THIS :**

**NAME OF CHARATER : (FIRST AND LAST , MIDDLE OPTINAL )**

**AGE : (REMEMBER BELLA IS A TEENAGER , TEENS TO EARLY 20'S , NO OLDA THEN 22 )**

**GENDER :( BOY OR GIRL , I HAVE 2 GIRLS , I NEED BOYS 2 , AT LEAST 2 BOYS ) **

**HOBBIES : DRUGS , DRINKING , PORN , PRANKING **

**PERSONALITY : SWEET , CARING , MOODY , LOYAL , R THEY BADASS , DO THEY FIT IN WITH THE WILD CROWD ?**

**APPERANCE : R THEY BLOND , BRUNTTE , REDHEAD , BLUE HAIRED , EXTENTIONS , MAKEUP , EYE COLOUR , SKIN COLOUR . **

**STYLE : ( R THEY GOTH , EMO , GIRLY , SCENE , PUNK , ROCK , THE 'I DON'T GIVA SHIT LOOK , LEAST I AINT NAKED ' LOOK ?)**

**ANY OTHA SHIT I SHUD KNOW ? **

**ONCE AGAIN THIS IS 4 PPL WITH ACCOUNTS ONLY , SORRY , BUT I NEED 2 KNOW WHO OWNS THE CHARACTER ! I WILL SAY WHO OWN S THE CHSRATER . U CAN LEAVE THE CHARACTER DETAILS IN THE COMMENTS OR U CAN PM ME . ONE LAST THING 2 ALL OF U : REVIEW! THNX A LOT 4 READIN ' – XXTWILIGHTEMOXX – THE SICK , TWISTED BITCH OF AN AUTHOR **

**LOVE U GUYS , REVIEW ! *SMILEY FACE* **

**REVIEW U DON'T SEE MY WANNA SAD FACE **


	4. Chapter 4- Janelle ?

**Updateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee is here and I cannot be fucking arsed to write this shit but still I am soooooooooooooo fucking read it **

**Twilightfanjm created the character Janelle (may I say I love this idea for the character she came up with ) **

**Xaviers POV**

"**Babe come on ." My nagging fucking piece of shit of a girlfriend moaned . **

"**It doesn't bother you that the ASH was in danger last night , while I , your boyfriend was in it?" **

"**No , should it ?" My 'girlfriend' Janelle asked with no emotion in her face .**

**It wasn't that I didn't love Janelle , she's just a little …. Possessive at times , especially when it comes to Bella , my beautiful Bella . Despite the fact, they'd never met , Janelle showed her hatred for the girl willingly .**

"**Come on please?" She was begging for sex – again – how could she think of that right now , I could have been murdered last night , GeeBee too? **

"**No , later !" I declared , she sighed , pouted and crossed her arms . We left and went to the mall .**

"**I WANT THAT!" She exclaimed pointing to the $650 purse that would make my wallet explode .**

"**I just bought you a $140 pair of DESIGNER heels , how could you possibly want those as well ?"**

"**Easy , cause there cute!" She said not understanding that it wasn't an actual question but my pleading to say no . **

"**Your such a dick! Ooh , I want that!" She pointed to a pink dress that looked like a size 0 . **

"**You'll never into that , I'll buy you another one babe ." I said stroking her arm .**

"**Oh yeah , wait and see ." She went to the ladies room .**

**Probably taking some Meth , she isn't going to lose weight in a second .**

**I text to say I'm leaving and I left .**

**Janelle enjoys partying , drinking , sex and drugs like me , but she (even before she started to do and take these things) has always been a bitch !**

"**GeeBee , why are you her?" I said as I noticed by best friend outside the mall .**

"**Oh hey , Xavier , I'm just buying some new CD'S wanna come to mine and listen to them !" **

"**Sure ." We arrived at her house and she put on one of her new CD'S 'Wretched and divine ' by 'Black veil brides' , I love the songs , so fresh and new!**

"**Who do you think was at the ASH last night ?" She asked me .**

"**Some drunken shit who is going to get his shit kicked out of his fucking , stupid , little arse when I find him or her!"**

**She laughed and nodded .**

**Okay soooooooooo, review ! I am not updating until I get two more reviews making it 13 reviews!**

**Soooooooooo review!**


	5. Chapter 5-Tattoo's?

**SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE **

**IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT PLEASE FILL PUT THE THING AT THE BOTTOM OR PM ME DETAILS.**

**REVIEW!**

**MESSENGER**

**XAVIERS POV**

"So why are you even with that bitch then?" Asked GeeBee as she plugged in 'the second law' which is Muse's new album into her player.

"I love her … but I love Bella more, Janelle is controlling and spoilt and a …" I struggled for a correct word to fit nicely into my sentence.

"She's a bitch , that's your word , she's a bitch!" GeeBee flicked the hair out her eyes and stared at me seriously .

"Yeah….yeah she is a bitch , that's the word I was looking for , but she's my bitch ,GeeBee ."

"Bella is the one meant for you , that Edwin dude can suck his fucking balls , you and Bella are meant to be!"

"Yeah , your right ."

Suddenly , there was a scream down stairs.

"Mom , what's wrong?" GeeBee asked running down stairs.

There was a man in a mask holding a gun to her head , tears of fear trickling down her face.

"TELL ME THE GOD DAMN FUCKING SECRET OR THIS FUCKER WILL HAVE THE SHIT BLOWN OUT OF HER BRAINS!" Yelled the unknown being.

That tattoo on his hand …I've seen it before.

OH MY GOD!

**OKAY SORRY IT'S A CLIFFY BUT WTF!**

**IF YOU HAVE A PROFILE AND WANT TO CREATE A CHARACTER PLEASE FILL OUT THIS:**

**NAME OF CHARATER : ( FIRST NAME AND LAST , MIDDLE OPITANAL)**

**NICKNAME: (OPTIONAL )**

**GENDER: (BOY OR GIRL , BOYS NEEDED AS I HAVE TWO THREE GIRLS)**

**AGE: (NOT TO OLD , REMEMBER BELLA IS A TEEN , MID TEENS TO EARLY 2O'S )**

**PERSONALITY/HOBBIES: DOES HE/SHE LIKE PARTYING , LISTNING TO MUSIC, DRUGS , ECT …**

_**ARE THEY GAY , LESBIAN , BISEXUAL OR STRAIGHT ?**_

_**ANY OTHER THINGS YOU THINK I SHOULD KNOW ?**_

_**YOU CAN PM ME YOUR CHARATER OR ADD IT IN THE COMMENTS , I WILL ACCEPT THE FIRST THREE AS I ALREADY HAVE THREE (GEEBEE,JAMES AND JENELLE) AND AM ONLY GOING TO HAVE 6 . **_

_**THIS IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WITH ACCOUNTS , SORRY …**_

_**I WILL BE SURE TO SAY WHO OWNS THE CHARATER ….**_

_**ONE LAST THING 2 EVERYONE : REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6-FBI and gun shots

**IMPORTANT:**

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY AND SHIT, SO YEAH…..**

**ANOTHER THING VERY IMPORTANT: I AM STILL ACCEPTING NEW CHARACTERS 2 BE PUT IN MY STORY BUT FROM NOW ON THEY MUST ALL BE BOYS AS I HAVE A LOT OF GIRLS NOW! SO SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I'D LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO: JULIEMAGGIE 4 CREATING OUR FORST GUY CHARACTER!**

**I'D ALSO LIKE 2 SAY 2 ANYONE WHO HAS A CHARACTER IN MY STORY, IF THEY WANT 2, THEY CAN SEND ME A LINK THROUGH PM'S 2 WHAT THEY IMAGENE THEIR CHARATER 2 LUK LIKE.**

**I'D ALSO LIKE 2 SAY THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING MUCH 4 REVIEWS!**

**IM A GREEDY BITCH, I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

**JUST A REMINDER OF ALL THE CHARATERS IN MY STORY I DO NOT OWN:**

**GRACE BRYNES/GEEBEE: BELONGS TO SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3**

**JAMIE ALISON: KAYKAY11**

**JANELLE: TWILIGHTFANJM**

**NEW CHARACTERS IN IT TODAY: **

**KELIN TOMPSON: JULIEMAGGIE**

**COSSETTE: .7**

**AND ALSO MAY I SAY LAST TIME I WROTE I WROTE A BUNCH OF RANDOM SHIT, THAT SHIT WITH THE MOM AND THE TATTOOS WAS JUST A REALLY SHITTY, RANDOM THOUGHT, IT HAS LEFT ME IN SOME DEEP SHIT! I CAN'T FUCKING THINK OF SOME MORE SHITTY RANDOM SHIT 2 GO WITH IT SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FOACASING ON BELLA (AS WE HAVEN'T HEARD OF HER IN A WHILE) AND THE NEW CHARACTERS AND THEN JAMES AND ALSO IT WILL FEATURE GEEBEE AND BELLA REUNITING….SORT OF…WELL…READ IT…**

**MESSENGER**

**BELLA'S POV**

Three days have passed since that embarrassing moment with Jasper, he was very mature about the situation and Edward is unknown to the fact about Xavier calling me. The phone started to ring:

(Slanted and bolded- Bella, bolded-GeeBee)

"_**Hello?" **_

"**Bella, it's me, GeeBee!" **

"_**GeeBee! Oh um…."**_

"**Bella look I called to tell you that this fucking Edmund dude is a fucking ,stupid, arse ,crazy ,shitty prick! Xavier is the one you are meant to be with!"**

"_**Look GeeBee, I love Edward now, I don't wanna here this shit."**_

"**I know you don't wanna here this shit Bella, but you have to here this shit Bella, cuz this shit is the fucking truth!"**

"_**I'm happy now- accept it- besides Xavier needs to move on and get a fucking girlfriend, not sit and cry and mope over me!"**_

"**He does have a girlfriend, her names Janelle."**

"_**Then why the fuck should he want me back?"**_

"**Cuz Janelle's a bitch, me and Xavier could have been murdered the other night!"**

"_**Wait what?!"**_

"**At the ASH someone was there, we dunno who he or she was but where gonna find that fucker!" **

"_**Look I'm sort about that but it's all too much, I gotta go."**_

With that I hung up.

I heard laughter trailing from the door and ran to my gorgeous husband kissing him passionately, swallowing his lips and tongue within my own mouth.

"I missed you!" He mumbled as I broke our kiss, instantly missing the warmth and pleasure of his perfect lips.

"I missed you too, how was Seattle?" He'd been buying more shitty smelling food for Jake and Nessie.

"Good." He replied before reconnecting our lips – this time with more force – he cupped my arse and my legs wrapped around his, my hands exploring his hair.

"Ahem." Jasper said clearing his throat despite the fact he didn't need too. "Please acknowledge my presence and chew off each other's faces in your own time"

Me and Edward mumbled a sorry before unpacking the food into the kitchen along with Jasper.

**GeeBee's POV (The phones call happened a day before the whole mom and tattoo thing)**

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE YOU FAT PRICK!" I yelled charging at the unknown male holding a gun to my mother's head.

The guy chuckled at my remark; he put his finger on the trigger.

"Yo, what's up guys, how's it goin'?" Asked Kel whom is one of our other closest friends. "Oh fuck!"

Kel charged at the man kicking him in the back, the gun flew out his hand, the trigger had been pulled.

A bullet landed straight into the wall and my mom landed on the floor…as if she'd fainted.

Kel came up and grabbed the male by his shirt and pinned him against the wall – his muscular hands gripped tightly round his throat. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT MAN?! WHY THE FUCK?!"

"The tattoo….." Xavier whispered softly.

**Xavier's POV**

"THAT MOTHERFUCKING TATTOO!" I shouted loudly. "YOU! YOU'RE THAT GUY, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO, WHO…"

"EVERYONE FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Oh fuck the cops!

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Asked a strongly built male with odd greyish coloured eyes as we all raised our hands in the air.

He took us to the station.

When we all explained what had happened, the officer took the mask of the guy whom had the gun.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" BRONX FUCKING IREO! "YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS SHIT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING BACK HERE?!" I yelled.

"You know this man?" Asked the cop.

I stared with eyes full of hate at the male with the hand cuffs on.

"Grace, Kel, you may leave, thank you for the knowledge provided."

**Kel's POV**

"Holy shit man that was fucking unexpected! Glad those cops didn't find the cocaine in my pocket."

"Fucking hell Xavier's in some deep shit." GeeBee said, I nodded.

"Why, what happened?" Asked James.

"Oh hi Jamie!" GeeBee welcomed our other friend James or Jamie as she was actually called.

"GeeBee's mom just almost got her brains blown out that's what fucking happened man!" I told her.

"WHAT! IS SHE ALL RIGHT?" James asked.

"Hopefully, she fainted, where gonna go recognize her in the hospital now, wanna come?"

"Sure." James replied.

**COSSETTE'S POV**

"You have reached Samuel Haganins on voice male on his cellular phone and he is unable to answer your call due to a reason he'll gladly share with you shortly. He'd appreciate it if you left him a shit – SHYC! HEY YOU GULLIBLE MOTHERFUCKERS IT'S XAVIER LEAVE A FUCKING MESSAGE!"

Voice mail….again…

Where the fuck is everyone today? I need to catch the evidence of drug use.

I'll just flick through my files of my information I already have on them.

**GANG:**

**Xavier:**

**Leader of the gang, accused on taking class A drugs as well as selling them, known for vandalising properties of others, stealing valuable items and acting rudely to citizens.**

**Grace:**

**Accused of taking class A drugs and for vandalising and stealing.**

**Kel:**

**Known for taking a slightly lower class drug and using weapons as well as fighting publicly.**

**Jamie:**

**NOT ACCUSED OF ANYTHING.**

**Isabella: Accused of taking class A drugs as well as vandalising and stealing.**

I will catch them in the act! I am an FBI agent, I don't give up! I will complete my mission to catch the accused in their acts of cruelty and their illegal acts. I am a twenty two year old married woman, not that they know that…..

They will be exposed…

**IMPORTANT:**

**SO REVIEW!**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT! I OWN XAVIER, THOSE CHARACTERS MENTIONED AT THE TOP BELONG TO THEIR AUTHORS, I ALSO OWN GEEBEE'S MOM AND THE BRONX IERO(THE GUY WITH THE GUNN) APART FROM THAT IT ALL BELONGS TO THE FABULOUS AND TALENTED STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**SO IF U WANNA CREATE A CHARACTER HERE U GO:**

**FULL NAME: (FIRST NAME AND LAST NAME, MIDDLE ONE IF THEY HAVE ONE)**

**AGE:(REMEMBER BELLA IS YOUNG SO EARLY TEENES TO EARLY 20'S)**

**GENDER:(SORRY MUST BE A BOY FROM NOW ON, I HAVE TO MANY GIRLS)**

**ORIENTATION:(GAY,LESBIAN,BISEXUAL OR STRAIGHT, WE NEED SOME PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT STARIGHT AS ALL THE CHARACTERS SO FAR ARE STARIGHT BUT ITS YOUR CHARATER)**

**RELIGION:(SORRY BUT NO CATHOLICS AS THEY WOULD NOT TO DRUGS OR SHIT OR BE INVOLVED WITH PEOPLE DOING THAT SORTA SHIT OR ANY RELIGON THAT DOES NOT MATCH PARTS OF THE STORY-ITS NOT THAT I HATE PEOPLE WITH THAT RELIGION OR WHATEVER)**

**NATINALITY:(I'M NOT RACIST-I NEED SOME AFRICAN AMERIANS, CHINEASE, INDIAN, MIXED RACE OR MEDETERAINONDS AND WHITES)**

**HOBBIES:(SEX,DRUGS,PARTIES,PORN,DRINKING)**

**ANY OTHER SHIT I SHOULD KNOW?**

**MAY I SAY, IF U WANNA CREATE A CHARACTER PLEASE PM ME OR ADD IT IN THE REVIEWS.**

**IT IS ONLY 4 PPL WITH ACCOUNTS AS I NEED 2 SAY WHO OWNS THE CHARACTER.**

**ALSO JUST 2 LET U KNOW, I UPDATE WHEN I UPDATE, DON'T EXPECT A LOTTA SHIT.**

**ALSO REVIEW! **


End file.
